National Anthem of the Soviet Union
The National Anthem of the Soviet Union (or Hymn, , Gimn Sovetskovo Soyuza) replaced the Internationale as the national anthem on March 15, 1944. The lyrics were written by Sergey Mikhalkov (born 1913) in collaboration with G. El-Registan (1899-1945) and the music was composed by Alexander Alexandrov (1883-1946). It was believed that Soviet soldiers would respond more to an anthem that was dedicated only to the Soviet Union rather than to a worldwide movement. The song was originally written as the Anthem of the Bolshevik Party with lyrics in the Alexandrine meter by Vasily Lebedev-Kumach in 1939. , who wrote the anthem lyrics]] Stalin was originally mentioned in the lyrics; however, after his death in 1953 and the process of Destalinization, the lyrics referring to Stalin were unacceptable. From that time until 1977, the anthem was sung without lyrics. In 1977, Mikhalkov amended the lyrics to omit Stalin's name, and other changes were made (see below). The official name of the 1977 version was "The State Anthem of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics" ( ; Gosudarstvenny Gimn Soyuza Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik). After the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Russia adopted a new national anthem. In 2000, the old Soviet national anthem was re-adopted, with Mikhalkov writing new lyrics to represent Russia's new non-communist nature. See National Anthem of Russia. Below are the Russian and the English versions of the lyrics; both can be sung to the music. The anthem also had official versions in the languages of every Soviet republic and in several other Soviet languages (see other language versions). 1977 version Official lyrics IPA transcription 1. : | : : | : | | ::CHORUS: :: :: :: :: 2. : | : | : | : :CHORUS 3. : : : : :CHORUS English lyrics The official version of lyrics endorsed by CPSU: 1. :Unbreakable Union of freeborn Republics, :Great Russia has welded forever to stand. :Created in struggle by will of the people, :United and mighty, our Soviet land! :CHORUS: ::Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, ::Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong. ::O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people, ::To Communism's triumph lead us on! 2. :Through tempests the sunrays of freedom have cheered us, :Along the new path where great Lenin did lead. :To a righteous cause he raised up the peoples, :Inspired them to labour and valourous deed. :CHORUS 3. :In the victory of Communism's deathless ideal, :We see the future of our dear land. :And to her fluttering scarlet banner, :Selflessly true we always shall stand! :CHORUS Literal translation 1. :The unbreakable union of free republics :Joined forever the Great Russia :Long live the created by the will of peoples :United and mighty Soviet Union ::CHORUS: ::To Glory, free Fatherland ::The stronghold of the friendship of peoples ::Party of Lenin is the power of the people ::It leads us to the triumph of Communism 2. :The Sun of freedom was shining through the storms :And the great Lenin lighted us the way :He raised peoples to the right cause :He inspired us for labour and for acts of heroism ::CHORUS 3. :In the victory of the immortal ideas of Communism :We see the future of our country :To the Red flag of our glorious Fatherland :We shall always be selflessly loyal ::CHORUS 1944 version The 1944 text had three different refrains following three different stanzas; in each refrain, the second line was consequently modified with references to friendship, then happiness and finally the glory. In 1977, these refrains were replaced by a uniform refrain following all stanzas. Official lyrics of 1944 version Russian Transliteration from Russian Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь. Да здравствует созданный волей народов Единый, могучий Советский Союз! :ПРИПЕВ: :Славься, Отечество наше свободное, :Дружбы народов надёжный оплот! :Знамя советское, знамя народное :Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Сквозь грозы сияло нам солнце свободы, И Ленин великий нам путь озарил: Нас вырастил Сталин - на верность народу, На труд и на подвиги нас вдохновил! :ПРИПЕВ: :Славься, Отечество наше свободное, :Счастья народов надёжный оплот! :Знамя советское, знамя народное :Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Мы армию нашу растили в сраженьях. Захватчиков подлых с дороги сметём! Мы в битвах решаем судьбу поколений, Мы к славе Отчизну свою поведём! :ПРИПЕВ: :Славься, Отечество наше свободное, :Славы народов надёжный оплот! :Знамя советское, знамя народное :Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'! Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny voley narodov Yediny, moguchy Sovetsky Soyuz! :CHORUS: :Slavsya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, :Druzhby narodov nadyozhny oplot, :Znamya sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye :Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! Skvoz' grozy siyalo nam solntse svobody, I Lenin veliky nam put' ozaril, Nas vyrastil Stalin — na vernost' narodu, Na trud i na podvigi nas vdokhnovil! :CHORUS: :Slavsya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, :Schast'ya narodov nadyozhny oplot, :Znamya sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye :Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! My armiyu nashu rastili v srazhen'yakh, Zakhvatchikov podlykh s dorogi smetyom! My v bitvakh reshayem sud'bu pokoleniy, My k slave Otchiznu svoyu povedyom! :CHORUS: :Slavsya Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, :Slavy narodov nadyozhny oplot, :Znamya sovetskoye, znamya narodnoye :Pust' ot pobedy k pobede vedyot! English lyrics of 1944 version Translated by Paul Robeson: :United forever in friendship and labor, :Our mighty republics will ever endure. :The great Soviet Union will live through the ages. :The dream of the people their fortress secure. ::CHORUS: ::Long live our Soviet Motherland, built by the people's mighty hand. ::Long live our People, united and free. ::Strong in our friendship tried by fire. Long may our crimson flag inspire, ::Shining in glory for all men to see. :Through days dark and stormy where Great Lenin led us :Our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above :and Stalin our Leader with faith in the People, :Inspired us to build up the land that we love. ::CHORUS: ::Long live our Soviet Motherland, built by the people's mighty hand. ::Long live our People, united and free. ::Strong in our friendship tried by fire. Long may our crimson flag inspire, ::Shining in glory for all men to see. :We fought for the future, destroyed the invader, :and brought to our homeland the Laurels of Fame. :Our glory will live in the memory of nations :and all generations will honour her name. ::CHORUS: ::Long live our Soviet Motherland, built by the people's mighty hand. ::Long live our People, united and free. ::Strong in our friendship tried by fire. Long may our crimson flag inspire, ::Shining in glory for all men to see. Another version: :Unbreakable Union of freeborn Republics :Great Russia has wielded forever to stand! :Created in struggle by will of the Peoples, :United and Mighty our Soviet Land! ::CHORUS ::Sing to our Motherland, Free and Undying, ::Bulwark of Peoples in Brotherhood Strong! ::Flag of the Soviets, Flag of the people, ::From Victory to Victory lead us on! :Through tempests the shadows of freedom have cheered us, :Along the new path where great Lenin did lead, :Be true to the people, thus Stalin has reared us, :Inspired us to labor and Valorus Deed. ::CHORUS ::Sing to our Motherland, Free and Undying, ::Bulwark of Peoples in Happiness Strong! ::Flag of the Soviets, Flag of the people, ::From Victory to Victory lead us on! :Our army grew up in the heat of grim battle, :Barbarian invaders we'll swiftly strike down. :In combat the fate of the future we'll settle, :Our country we'll lead to eternal renown! ::CHORUS ::Sing to our Motherland, Free and Undying, ::Bulwark of Peoples in Bravery Strong! ::Flag of the Soviets, Flag of the people, ::From Victory to Victory lead us on! Note: These versions of the Anthem are a poetic interpretation of the Russian lyrics rather than a word-by-word translation.' 1944 literal translation 1. :The unbreakable union of free republics :Great Russia has welded forever; :Created by will of the peoples, long live :The united, mighty Soviet Union! ::CHORUS: ::Be renowned, our free Fatherland, ::Reliable bulwark of the friendship of peoples! ::Soviet flag, people's flag ::Let it lead from victory to victory! 2. :Through tempests shined on us the sun of freedom, :And the great Lenin lit us the way. :Stalin brought us up -- on loyalty to the people, :He inspired us to labor and to heroism! ::CHORUS: ::Be renowned, our free Fatherland, ::Reliable bulwark of the happiness of peoples! ::Soviet flag, people's flag ::Let it lead from victory to victory! 3. :We developed our army in battles, :We will sweep the vile aggressors from the way! :In battles we settle the fate of generations, :We will lead our Fatherland to glory! ::CHORUS: ::Be renowned, our free Fatherland, ::Reliable bulwark of the glory of peoples! ::Soviet flag, people's flag ::Let it lead from victory to victory! Anthem of the Bolshevik Party Official version 'Гимн партии большевиков''' Literal translation of 1938 version :Free children of a state unprecedented now, :Today we sing our proud song :About the most powerful party in the country, :About our greatest man ever. ::CHORUS ::Surrounded with glory, soldered by our will, ::Grow stronger and live for eternity ::The party of Lenin, the party of Stalin ::Wise party of Bolsheviks! :You have created a country on our land starting from the Kremlin, :The able Motherland of free people. :Our Soviet state stands as rock :Born by your power and truth. ::CHORUS :Rotten breeds of lowly treachers :You wipe from our way with a formidable hand :You are the pride of the people, the wisdom of people, :the heart of the people and their conscience. ::CHORUS :The sparking genius of Marx and Engels :Envisioned the future rise of the commune. :Lenin has outlined us the road to the freedom :And great Stalin is leading us through it. ::CHORUS National anthems of Russia and the Soviet Union *1791-1833: unofficially Grom pobedy, razdavajsya! ("Let the thunder of victory sound!") and God Save the Queen *1833-1917: God Save the Tsar *1917: Otrechemsya ot starogo mira, Russian version of La Marseillaise *1922-1943: Internationale, adopted as the first national anthem of the Soviet Union *1944-1992: National Anthem of the Soviet Union, the "Hymn"; in 1977 there was changes to the lyrics in order to remove the mention of Joseph Stalin and World War II. *1991-2000: Prior to Russian independence the Patriotic Song (Patrioticheskaya Pesnya) became the national anthem of Russia. It has no lyrics; in 1999 there was a contest to add lyrics to the anthem, but the new text did not become official, since the new president Vladimir Putin changed the anthem again (on popular demand). *2001-: National Anthem of Russia is in fact the old anthem of the Soviet Union, but the text was again rewritten by Mikhalkov (who also wrote the lyrics for the Soviet hymn). See also: National Anthems of the USSR and Union Republics Popular culture The anthem is featured prominently in the 1990 film The Hunt For Red October, with U.S. sonar operators on the ''USS Dallas'' hearing the Red October crew singing the anthem after the silent caterpillar drive had been engaged. The anthem can also be heard in instrumental form when Admiral Padorin is opening letters in his office. The anthem without lyrics was featured in K-19: The Widowmaker. In the 1984 film Red Dawn featuring Patrick Swayze and Charlie Sheen, the anthem can be heard playing during the scene where the family members of the Wolverines are executed, to which they start singing the anthem of the United States before they are shot. The anthem was also featured in the film Rocky IV, right before the climactic fight between Rocky Balboa and Ivan Drago in Moscow. Curiously, the lyrics used in the movie were from the previous (1944) version and since the movie was filmed and set in the eighties, this is an evident error. In The Saint (film), Ivan Tretiak and other Russians sing the National Anthem of the Soviet Union. In Lord of War, the anthem is briefly played during the scene where the Soviet Flag is lowered at a military compound in Ukraine after the collapse of the Soviet Union. The anthem is also featured in the World War II epic about the Battle of Stalingrad, Enemy at the Gates. However, the lyrics used are from the 1977 version, and, since the movie was set in 1942, any form of the anthem used is in error as The Internationale was still the Soviet national anthem. Media External links *Russian Anthems museum - extensive set of downloadable recordings *http://www.sovmusic.ru/english/top20.php *http://www.russmus.net/bands-traditional.htm Category:National anthems Category:Russian songs Category:Soviet state Category:Soviet culture * be:Гімн Савецкага Саюзу ca:Himne de la Unió Soviètica de:Gimn Sowjetskowo Sojusa et:Nõukogude Liidu hümn el:Ύμνος Σοβιετικής Ένωσης es:Himno de la Unión Soviética fr:Hymne de l'Union soviétique id:Gimn Sovetskogo Soyuza he:המנון ברית המועצות la:Hymnus Unionis Sovieticae lt:Tarybų Sąjungos himnas hu:Szovjet himnusz nl:Gimn Sovjetskogo Sojoeza ja:ソビエト連邦の国歌 no:Hymne til Sovjetunionen pl:Hymn ZSRR pt:Hino da União Soviética ru:История гимна России sl:Himna Sovjetske zveze fi:Neuvostoliiton hymni sv:Hymn till Sovjetunionen th:เพลงชาติสหภาพโซเวียต vi:Gimn Sovetskogo Soyuza uk:Гімн СРСР zh:牢不可破的联盟